


No Homo

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is as straight as they come. Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We've all met that one person that's made us question our sexualities. It's about time Jack found that person. Hope ya'll enjoy the sin!

God, Jack was having a **_really_ ** shitty kind of day. It was one fuck up after another, although none of it was on him, he was being the best goddamn CEO this entire stupid space station had _ever_ seen. Hell, he was even being quite tame compared to how his mood would've otherwise dictated. Some programmer jammed the systems, some accountant dicked up some numbers, and some numb nut in R &D fumbled some order logs for new equipment.

It all amounted to a fuming and barely paying attention Handsome Jack in a provisions meeting that afternoon. Already, the day was boring, but _this meeting?_ It was making its way to the top of the list of things that Jack was beyond annoyed at. It had the makings of an apathetic-induced strangling of any of the poor saps that had to be settled within the stuffy meeting room.

As if it could offer some sort of distraction, Jack rubbed blunt fingernails over the side of his mask before pressing his fingertips against closed eyes. He took a slow breath, the droning of the woman at the end of the conference table beginning to grate on his nerves.

“Becky, _honey_ , that's **great** and all,” Jack began sharply, cutting the woman off. Bringing his hand away from his face, he offered it forward, palm up and tilting at the wrist in impatient motions. “But could we get to the _point_ here, I feel myself growing **_more_ ** grey hairs the longer this goes on.”

Becky, the woman in question, seemed to swallow hard, giving a tentative nod, “O-of _course_ , Handsome Jack, sir, apologies. This all amounts to-- to uh... A new shipment of, um...”

Christ, he thought he told her to get to the point, not dawdle along around it. With a scowl, Jack simply allowed his eyes to travel downward, his gaze drinking in the very clear cleavage just below her neck in a shameless yet still bored stare.

At least she was hot, right? Jack wasn't all too sure what this woman was the head of, but _damn_ did she have a nice pair on her. Good hips, not the longest of legs but they were still nice. And her form-fitting, off-purple dress left little to the imagination. Which was, well... That part was kind of boring. But hell, he'd still bang her.

Jack could feel the minutes practically dragging by and with one look at the watch on his wrist, Jack realized they still had an _entire half hour_ before this meeting was more than likely over. At this rate, he was _definitely_ going to strangle someone.

Suddenly, the CEO stood from his chair, the wheeled leather seat sliding back as he pressed his hands firmly onto the wooden desk, “Alright, I'm done here.”

“But, sir, we still--”

If looks could kill, the man that began to protest would be dead and floating somewhere right above Pandora right about now. Luckily for him, he stopped talking the moment Jack even glared his way.

Stepping away from the desk, Jack grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, sliding it back onto his shoulders, “Have some idiot bring the cliffnotes of whatever I miss to my office later. I'm sure you assholes don't need me to hold your hand, I'm your _boss_ not your frickin' _babysitter_.”

Without waiting for a single response from any of those present in the room, Jack was striding towards the door, opening it and stepping out fluidly and quickly. A heavy breath entered and left his nose as he was beyond thankful to get out of there. In truth, he probably should've gotten out sooner, he probably would've been way less annoyed right now if he had, but he was glad to be heading back to his office, nonetheless.

As he entered his office, the sliding doors hissing quietly behind him, he shoved his hands into his pockets and tried to figure out what he should do now. Reports were probably piling up on his desk, but those could always just be done later. In fact, he was definitely just going to do that later. Or maybe he'd pawn it off to his secretary.

Deciding just that, he removed his jacket once more and tossed it to the side before settling into the yellow chair behind his desk, bringing up his holomonitor and scowling apathetically at the pile of alerts in his inbox. He scoffed, going to work at forwarding them over to his secretary with a _'do this for me sweetcheeks'_ attached at the end. She was always a sucker when he called her that. Hell, she'd sucked his dick for _less_.

Just as he forwarded the last report, a shrill ringing came from the ECHOcomm at his desk, alerting him to someone requesting to enter his office. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jack reached over and pressed down a button.

“ _What?_ ” he barked sharply in a growl, receiving nothing but silence for several moments.

The sudden clearing of a throat greeted his ears as the voice of a young man finally spoke, “Handsome Jack? Sir? I'm, uh... Here about the.. The provisions. Meeting.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jack wondered aloud, “ ** _Already?_** What the hell, is the meeting already over?”

“No, sir, you just uh-- you forgot some of the packets...”

It was just neverending for a CEO, wasn't it? If whoever this guy was on the other side of that door didn't tread carefully, Jack had no doubts he wouldn't be walking out of this office alive. Right down the trap door he'd probably go. Maybe it'd even improve his mood if that became the outcome.

With that in mind, Jack pressed another button on the side of his desk, the doors to his office sliding open in a familiar mechanical hiss. Jack didn't bother looking away from his holomonitor as he began closing down some programs, “Just get over here and put them on my desk before I get too impatient.”

The sound of the man's boots against the floor of his office grew closer and closer, his form starting up the steps as Jack finally shut down his holomonitor, leaving an unobstructed view of the poor sap that got forced into this errand. And for _whatever the fuck_ reason, Jack couldn't stop staring.

The guy was lanky, all legs, wearing probably the most garish outfit he'd ever seen, yet in contrast, had some of the best hair he'd ever seen. His right arm was gone, replaced with a very obviously Hyperion-brand mechanical arm, all black and yellow, and the telltale sign of an ECHOeye in his left eye. Jack was definitely right about him being young; Jack was probably just old enough to be the kid's father.

“Here's the, _um_... Packets you left,” the kid said tentatively, setting the small stack of manila papers onto the edge of his desk before beginning to step back from the desk.

“ _Hey, hey, hey_ ,” Jack began, stopping him right in his tracks. “I didn't say you could go yet, wait up.”

It was obvious the kid was nervous as he stopped, his prosthetic arm coming up to brush back his hair as some sort of tic. Jack continued to eye him, feeling... What _was_ he feeling? Did he actually think this beanpole of an employee was... _Cute?_ **_Attractive?_**

 _No, **hell** no,_ Jack was straight. He was only interested in the ladies. He was **not** about to start admitting to himself that he thought this little shit was attractive.

“Don't think I've ever seen _you_ around before, kiddo,” Jack finally spoke once more, standing from his desk and making his way around to the front of it. He crossed his arms, still eyeing the younger man. “What's your name?”

The kid cleared his throat, looking away slightly as he said, “I was, uh... Actually at the meeting, sir. But it's Rhys. My name.”

Raising a single eyebrow, Jack tried to think back to all the faces at the meeting, not really recalling seeing this Rhys there. He shook his head, “Hhmm... _Nah_ , nope, don't think I remember seein' ya there. Think I would've remembered you.”

Jack had to stop himself, did he _really_ just say that? He actually did, didn't he? **What the fuck?**

“Oh, well uh...” Rhys started after a several moment long silence. “I was. I was... _Definitely_ there. I'm Becky's assistant. Y'know, the uh--”

“ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ , right, sure, the one with the tits,” the CEO waved off his employee, crossing his arms then as he smiled playfully. “So, kid like you must be puh- _retty_ psyched to be meeting me in my office, huh?”

“W-well, I mean, uh,” Rhys stuttered, even the smallest hint of heat beginning to pervade his cheeks. He started to look quite flustered which only made Jack smile more, seeing him squirm in discomfort was actually pretty cute. _Or not._ Jack wasn't sure anymore. “Yeah, sure. I mean, you're _Handsome Jack_ so it's-- it's...”

“I know, _I know,_ I'm amazing, I'm your hero, yadda yadda,” Jack chimed in, knowing that if he didn't, the kid might just get a rash from the heat on his face. “So lemme throw somethin' at ya, a little offer. I'm bored and stressed from today, alright? And you seem like you're already pretty speechless in my presence. Which, hey, understandable, right? It's _me_.”

Jack let out a small string of chuckles as he offered out his arms to either side of himself, shrugging as he did so, “Why don't you put that mouth to some good use and make me not so bored and not so stressed, eh?”

As if Jack didn't think Rhys could get any redder, the moment he realized what his boss was suggesting, he grew a shade even tomatoes could envy. And really, it was quite humorous to the CEO, making his grin grow, even. Did this make Jack any less straight? _Of course not._ He was just bored and it wasn't like this Rhys had anything better to do. Not to mention, the kid seemed like a fan of Jack's. It was a win-win for everyone, right?

“C'mon, kiddo, ain't got all day here, it's a yes or a no,” Jack urged, now growing a bit frustrated with Rhys' lack of response.

Almost as if it snapped him out of a daze, Rhys was blinking quickly, his shoulders scrunching up uncertainly, “I-I u-uh.. You mean you w-want me to... To...”

“ _ **Ohh** my God_ , do I want you to-- _yes!_ ” Jack growled. “Jesus, do I have to spell it out for you? Get over here and suck my dick before I get really impatient.”

Whether Rhys began to move towards Jack out of fear or because he actually wanted to, Jack couldn't tell, but he didn't care either way.

“Y-yes sir,” Rhys stammered nervously, settling down onto his knees before Jack and reaching up with careful fingers to begin unbuckling Jack's belt and working at undoing his pants.

“Alright, alright,” the CEO began playfully, “tell me _how_ many times you dreamed of this _exact_ scenario. C'mon, it's gotta've been like... A _hundred_ times.”

Slowly, Rhys looked up at Jack, stilling his hands as he chewed over the older man's words, “I, um...” If at all possible, he grew more flushed. “Maybe just... Once or-or... Twice.”

That got quite the raucous laughter from Jack's lungs, this kid honestly just as amusing as he was attractive-- no, scratch that last part. **_Definitely_ ** scratch that last part. He _was_ amusing, though.

“Alright, come on, chop, chop, cupcake.”

It seemed that Rhys didn't need to be told to hurry any more than he already had, his fingers making quick work of the older man's button and zipper, tugging his pants down slightly to reveal his already present semi. Jack had to keep the laughter to himself as he noted the upshot of Rhys' eyebrows at the fact that he was already going commando. It was always amusing to see any of the ladies' reactions to that and he was definitely not disappointed in seeing Rhys'.

Nonetheless, Rhys reached forward with his flesh hand to grasp his growing hardness, running his hand carefully along his entire thick length, willing it to swell. Rhys' eyes flickered upwards to Jack, almost as if he were asking some sort of silent permission, to which Jack just raised his eyebrows smugly, his grin not diminishing for even a second.

“Go on,” Jack urged in a sing song sort of tone. “You know you wanna taste.”

A visible swallow could be seen bobbing Rhys' Adam's apple up and down as he returned his attention back to Jack's nearly full erection, his mouth opening slowly before he brought Jack's now exposed head past his lips. The sudden warm and wet sensation sent tendrils of tiny pleasures throughout Jack's body, the stress of the day already starting to leave him in waves.

Slowly but surely, Rhys took more of the older man into his mouth, his mismatched eyes dragging up to look at his boss, making sure he was doing an adequate job, at the very least. As far as Jack was concerned, he was far too hesitant for his liking, souring the grin on his face slightly.

“Suck it like you _mean_ it, kiddo!” Jack demanded roughly, one of his hands reaching forward to delve into locks of auburn hair and gripping tightly. He wasted no time before he was forcing Rhys down deeper onto his cock, making him take nearly all of it in one go. The heat and tightness that surrounded his erection caused a sigh to seep past his lips. “Like that! Come on, I've had better than this, don't let me down, now.”

Swiftly, Rhys was pulling back the moment Jack allowed him his own movements, a sharp gasp coming into his mouth as he seemed to be resisting the strong urge to choke. But it seemed that Jack's words spurred something within him as he pulled Jack's dick back into his mouth with a vengeance of sorts.

His lips molded around his length in a tighter vice, his tongue tracing along a prominent vein as he took him deeply into his mouth. Eyes fluttered shut as he focused entirely on the task at hand, his cheeks hallowing around his slender face as he pulled back before diving back down, his tongue making massaging motions all the while.

“ _Ohhhohohoo_ ,” Jack crowed pleasurably, tilting his head back as he did so. “ ** _That's_ ** more like it, don't you fuckin' stop or I'll wring your neck.”

The threat seemed to speed up his efforts, his flesh hand coming up to press against the base of his dick, his fingers teasing small massages at his balls in time with his mouth. Pulling back, he allowed his shaft to fall out from his mouth, his tongue darting out to encircle his swollen head and teasing at the slit.

Jack shivered from the motion, letting out a heavy and husky sigh, “ _Damn_ , have you done this kinda thing before?”

It was mostly a rhetorical question, but Rhys still gave a small nod, sheepish and stilted before he was taking Jack deeply into his mouth once more. He hummed lowly in his throat as he chanced to take the older man further into his mouth, the head of his pulsating erection hitting the back of his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed even further, his length now sliding down his throat as he sucked hard, but it didn't last. Barely a second passed before he was sliding back off, probably fighting off choking from what Jack could tell.

Still, that didn't stop Rhys from taking him down his throat yet again, vibrating his throat in low hums each time. Every so often, he would pull off enough to suckle at his head, tongue teasing at the underside before he slid down each side in suckling kisses.

“You're gonna let me cum in that mouth of yours,” suddenly Jack was speaking, a low groan of pleasure wracking his throat as he felt he was coming to that wonderful climax of euphoria. “Sit back, open your mouth.”

Without having to be told twice, Rhys did just that, pulling off of Jack's cock with an obscenely wet slurp. He swallowed before opening his mouth wide, looking up at Jack attentively and in a haze of sorts.

Almost right as Rhys pulled off, Jack had his own hand around his shaft, beginning to pump it vigorously and smoothly, his dick still slick from Rhys' own saliva. He could feel his breaths picking up in their pace as each motion brought him closer to the precipice of his orgasm, sharp tendrils of wonderful pleasure spreading throughout his body.

With a low growl and a small moan, Jack aimed his cock into Rhys' lips, watching in pleasure as strand after strand of his sticky release shot from his flushed and slick head. Most of his juices landed right in Rhys' mouth, but some landed on his lips, part of his nose, and bits of his cheek. He rode out the rest of his orgasm, still pumping quite fervently until he felt the last of his cum emptying into Rhys' mouth.

Heavy breaths came in and out of his slightly parted lips as he reached forward with his free hand, delving his thumb into the younger man's cum-covered mouth, using his other fingers to grasp at his pronounced chin.

“ _Close your mouth_ ,” Jack demanded breathlessly, a predatory smile lighting up his features. Rhys did just as he said, closing his mouth as he continued to watch him with a lidded gaze. “Now swallow and show me.”

Jack had to admit, this kid was pretty obedient, watching as his Adam's apple moved in a swallowing motion before he opened his mouth once more. Every bit of white liquid that had been in his mouth was gone, much to Jack's approval.

"Good boy," a small and light string of content chuckles played at Jack's lips as he pulled his hand back, reaching into his pants pocket and bringing out a handkerchief. He reached forward, cleaning off the rest of his cum from Rhys' face before he tossed it to the ground.

“Alright, you can leave,” Jack chimed quite cheerily, beginning to adjust himself back into his pants. “But I think good ol' Becky will be missing her little assistant _quite_ a lot from now on.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack just can't get Rhys out of his mind and it's making the CEO question everything he's ever known about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, back here again. I didn't think I'd be adding another chapter to this fic but turns out I never plan for anything ever. Shit just happens. Besides, you all seemed to really enjoy this one. So uh. Yeah. Have some more 'no homo bro' Jack. Oh and sin. Of course sin.

Jack was right about one thing – Becky really **did** have a nice set of tits on her. They looked even nicer as they danced and jiggled every time he fucked into her, her mouth agape with breathless moans of wanton pleasure seeming to accent their movements. She was tight and slick, the friction good, but not particularly great. Because all Jack could see was that kid beneath him with his lips wrapped firmly around his dick, sucking him for all he was worth without a second thought.

Maybe _that's_ why this wasn't as enjoyable as it should've been. Becky had the audacity to try and lecture Jack on the importance of the meeting he'd skimped out on early the day prior, but it wasn't long before he had her sprawled out on his desk and his dick balls deep inside her. It was a good way to shut her up about the meeting and much better than hearing her go on and on about shit he didn't particularly care about.

But that damn kid, what was his name again? He had a name, Jack remembered. It was something with an _R_. Reminded him of some kind of candy. What was it? And why the _hell_ did it remind him of candy?

 _Shit_ , he wasn't even focusing, his thrusts growing slower and slower until he finally stopped. Becky took a few solid breaths before she was opening her eyes, looking up at the CEO, seemingly uncertain what to do.

“Alright, y'know what, get outta here, I'm bored,” Jack grumbled as he pulled himself out of her, his dick still very much hard but he didn't want her anymore. He stepped back, slamming down heavily into his yellow chair, fingers digging into his jacket pocket to pull out a carton of cigarettes. He promptly pulled one out between his lips, retrieving his lighter before flicking a flame to life, lighting up the drug and inhaling deeply.

Slowly, the unsure woman began to sit up, now suddenly all too aware of how exposed she was as she began to close her legs, her arms coming up to cover her breasts.

“Wh... _What?_ ” She began, sounding disappointed as well as tentative.

Jack growled harshly as he snapped, smoke billowing from his mouth as he pulled the cig away, “I said get outta here! Are you _deaf?!_ Go! God, do I gotta throw you out an airlock to get the idea across or **_what?!_** ”

Becky didn't need to be told twice. She was quickly scrambling off of Jack's desk, reaching down to grab her clothes and hastily putting them on. There was a fear in her movements that Jack would've derived pleasure from at any other time, except for now. Because his thoughts were still stuck on that _stupid_ kid's name. Becky's assistant.

Oh, that's right. He was her assistant.

“Hey,” Jack began suddenly, causing the woman to jump as she was buttoning up her blouse. “What's your assistant's name? That little cybernetic stick?”

Swallowing roughly, Becky answered carefully, confusion clear in her tone, “...Rhys?”

“ _Rhys!_ ” Jack exclaimed, a grin on his face. So **_that's_ ** why it reminded him of candy. Because it sounded like Reese's. He'd have to save that one for some kind of joke at some point. Jack took another drag of his cigarette. “Alright, cool beanios, now go on, get out.”

Although the puzzlement was extremely prevalent in her features, she returned to her task, finishing up and exiting the office in less than a minute. He had to give her credit, she got out of there pretty fast. Not that he could blame her, she probably had at least _some_ value in her sad little corporate life, especially after getting fucked by Handsome Jack-- well. _Half_ fucked.

Details. Whatever.

Immediately, Jack went to work on finding more information on this man with the mechanical arm. It wasn't too hard to find him in the database. Becky's assistant, had a metal arm, an ECHOeye, and legs for days. And once Jack found his direct phone number, Jack had to stop himself as he realized something _pretty_ vital.

He'd just let him off the hook the previous day after he'd cum all over his face. Rhys just sucked him off and left without much of another word. Jack's eyes widened slightly as he realized that there was a very, _very_ high chance that he told someone of just what happened. And that was an idea he wasn't too fond of, for more than a couple reasons.

Without dwelling on it a moment longer, Jack put out his cig and brought up the ECHOcomm on his desk, dialing in on Rhys' number. Jack could feel his leg twitching up and down as he finally readjusted himself back into his pants (yes, just now. _What?_ He was distracted, alright?), listening and waiting, _fucking waiting_ , for the kid to answer.

Several rings later and the familiar albeit confused voice of Rhys was on the other end, “Um... Handsome Jack?”

“Yeah, hey, you've got caller ID, congrats,” Jack responded, sitting up more properly in his seat. “Look, I'm gonna need you to come to my office. Right now. I don't care if you're in the middle of one of your stupid little finger gun fight things you nerds do, get over here.”

A small moment of silence carried over the line before Rhys cleared his throat, “O-oh you mean... _Right now_ , right now?”

“Yes, _right now_ , right now,” Jack grumbled a bit impatiently, mocking Rhys' voice. “Let's go, Mr. Roboto. Today. Choppity chop.”

Jack didn't wait for a response before he was closing out of the call and standing from his chair. Pacing was a bit of a habit that Jack fell into any time he was nervous about something. Which wasn't saying too much, Jack didn't _really_ get all that nervous very often. But this was a whole new situation he'd never really faced before.

Rhys, _a guy_ , had sucked him off and all of Helios only ever knew Jack as straight. Would it change anything if they knew otherwise? In actuality, _probably_ not. But he had an image to uphold, an image to maintain, to keep steady. And if the people of Hyperion, of _Helios_ for that matter, knew he'd asked some low level secretary dude to suck him off?

_Oh boy._

A growl began to rumble through Jack's throat as he stopped his pacing, bringing a hand up to rub at his masked face, “This is so friggin' _STUPID_ \--”

The sound of a shrill buzzing cut the CEO off, Jack's sharp eyebrows raising as he turned his attention back to his desk. That's must've been Rhys. After a small sigh, Jack stepped over to the desk, reaching down and pressing the button to let the kid in. And just as he thought, there came his lanky self, looking just as uncertain as before.

Maybe even _more_ uncertain. Last time he had a known reason to be in this office. This time? He was going in completely blind. And maybe that was just a touch satisfying for Jack.

“Rhys! Hey, buddy, pal, _my guy_ ,” Jack began, offering both his hands out to his sides, palms facing upwards as he looked over to the lowly secretary. “Glad ya came, glad ya dropped by, we need to have a chit chat.”

Rhys visibly swallowed as he brought up his flesh hand to absently rub at the back of his neck, “Yeah, okay, a uh... _Chit chat._ About what? Exactly?”

“Yesterday,” Jack replied bluntly, taking a slow step forward. “About what happened. You didn't happen to, y'know... Tell anyone about it... _Did you?_ ”

Mechanical and flesh eyes alike widened in response to the question, Rhys shifting a bit as the silence pervaded the large office. There was a small panic in the younger man's slender face, his skin seemingly going pale.

Oh. Already, Jack knew the answer. Of _course_ the little lackey told someone. Who the hell wouldn't? You suck Handsome Jack's dick and tell even your _grandma_ about it. Jack wasn't surprised. But now it all depended upon how the kid would answer.

Rhys' hand seemed to tighten around the back of his neck as he bit his lip, his eyes looking everywhere but Jack. Yet another moment of silence passed before Rhys was attempting to answer, “No.”

The snort that came from Jack couldn't be stopped whether he liked it or not, “Alright, is that the truth? Or are you just telling me that because you think that's what I wanna hear?”

“What _do_ you want to hear?”

Oh, this kid was rich. Jack could almost bust a gut if not for how ridiculously stupid this entire situation was.

Placing his hands on his hips, Jack cocked his head slightly, “That you didn't say jack diddly _squat_ about you sucking me off.”

“I didn't!” Rhys lied once more, the panic evident and growing and surmounting. Now Rhys was bringing his hands up before him defensively. “I swear, I didn't, sir.”

“Alright, enough of this shit,” Jack sighed heavily before he was moving closer, down the landing steps and right into Rhys' personal space.

Rhys flinched as Jack's dominant hand was around his throat, a sharp gasp entering his throat in terror as his eyes widened. He looked properly scared and that almost made up for the whole thing. **_Almost_**.

“You got a choice here, kiddo,” Jack began, tightening his fingers just slightly, face inches away from the younger's. “Either you quit lying and tell me, or I choke the life out of your pretty little throat. Who. Did. You. Tell.”

“Just my friend,” Rhys immediately admitted, gasping for air that he just barely received. “Just my one friend, that's it, no one else!”

Pearly white teeth clenched into a sneer as Jack growled, “ _You little shit_ \--”

“Why are you scared of people knowing?” Rhys interjected suddenly, nervously.

Pursing his lips, Jack sat on that question for a few lingering moments. Why _was_ he scared of people knowing? Why exactly? Would it really tarnish his image as much as he was thinking it would? Or was he making this a bigger deal than was necessary? Jack didn't know and he didn't want to think on it anymore. This wasn't going to go unreprimanded either way.

“You owe me one now, Rhysie,” Jack answered quietly, avoiding Rhys' previous question quite fluidly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Rhys inquired tentatively, “Do you mean...? You want me to...?”

Jack didn't give an answer. Instead, he was pulling Rhys up the stairs, towards his desk, and immediately turning him around to push him face first onto the desk. His hand pressed hard against the younger man's head, Rhys groaning out in slight pain from the contact.

“You're gonna learn something right now, _real_ quick, cupcake,” Jack began as he leaned forward, bringing his lips up to Rhys' ear as he whispered in a harsh hiss. “If I find out that you're going around saying a single little thing about this whole _'arrangement'_ , **I'll kill ya dead.** ”

As much as he could, Rhys nodded with eyes screwed shut, “Okay, okay, just don't-- _don't kill me._ I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me, I'm sorry.”

A smile began to creep onto Jack's features as he leaned back slightly, satisfied with how compliant Rhys was, “Like I said, you owe me one and I'm cashing that check in right the fuck now.”

There was no hesitation before Jack was reaching forward to the other side of the desk, a bit awkwardly pulling out a drawer before reaching within and sifting through a few items before his hand found purchase. A small bottle of half spent lubrication. He moved back behind Rhys once more, placing the bottle on the desk before reaching under Rhys, unbuckling his belt and roughly forcing both his pants and undergarment around his ankles.

Following suit, Jack freed his already hardened member before he grabbed at Rhys' hips, forcing him away from the desk just slightly. A small whimper escaped Rhys' throat as he complied, taking a small step back from the desk before he looked back at his boss, watching anxiously and with a blush heavy on his face.

Rhys gasped as he felt Jack pressing a slick and lubed hand between his exposed, upper thighs, coating the skin found there in generous amounts of the liquid.

“Keep your thighs together,” Jack demanded roughly, to which Rhys obeyed immediately, his legs already beginning to shake. “That's it, just like that, nice and tight.”

Jack then proceeded to coat his own dick with the leftover juices of the lube, making sure the entire length was slippery and even with a coat of the substance. Once more, Jack forced Rhys to bend over the desk, a grin growing on his lips as he lined his throbbing cock up and slipped it easily between the younger man's clenched thighs.

Immediately, the heat and tightness was a lot more satisfying than Jack originally thought it would be, bidding a sigh to escape through his parted mouth. Rhys seemed to readjust himself slightly before tightening his legs, his thighs creating a perfect and tight pressure that sent waves of pleasure throughout Jack's entire length.

His cock slid forward and back, the slippery smooth sounds of flesh on flesh filling the room with each movement in tandem with Jack's deep but slow breaths. It continued only a moment or two before Jack was beginning to ram himself into Rhys' thighs again and again, the friction hot and wet and perfect. Hell, even Rhys must've been enjoying it to some degree, small and throaty groans coming from his throat with each movement of Jack's hips.

“What've we learned today, _huh?_ ” Jack asked through a hitching breath, fingers digging tightly into Rhys' exposed hips.

Rhys swallowed hard as he huffed, “To say nothing.”

“Damn skippy,” Jack snapped between thrusts. “You're a quick learner.”

“Handsome Jack?” the younger man sighed. “Sir?”

Jack grunted as he began to speed up his thrusts, almost too far gone into the pleasure to give a damn what the kid wanted, “What?”

“Can I touch myself?”

Jack should've expected as much. Rhys really wasn't getting too much out of this, other than a probably really painfully hard boner and a thigh workout. While it may have been true that Jack _was_ an asshole, he wasn't _that_ much of an asshole. So he just laughed roughly.

“Sure,” Jack gave him permission, his grin growing, “but if you get cum anywhere on my desk, you're licking it all up.”

The relief and gratefulness was palpable in Rhys' tone, “Yes, sir.”

Now with each of Jack's thrusts, he could feel Rhys pumping his hand along his own cock, timing the movements with his boss'. If anyone had told him he'd be fucking some little beanpole Hyperion fanboy's thighs a few days prior, he would've laughed right in their faces before promptly strangling the shit out of them. Yet here he was. _Actually_ fucking this kid's thighs. And he was _actually_ loving it way more than he loved fucking Becky not even twenty minutes prior.

Which only made one strong and resounding word echo within his mind: **_shit._**

But he wasn't _actually_ fucking the secretary. No, he wasn't. So as far as he was concerned, this had no impact on his sexuality whatsoever. But he knew that Rhys was loving this far, far too much. There was no doubt about it in his mind.

At that thought, a laugh rumbled in his chest, breathless as it was genuinely humorous, “This another one of your fantasies, kiddo?”

“It's-- _ngh!_ ” Rhys could barely stop the groan from leaving his lungs before he stopped, swallowed, and tried again. “It's close.”

Jack's thrusts became harder, rougher, “Bet you wish I was actually fucking you, huh?”

That time, Rhys properly moaned, his head nodding vigorously, _“Y-yes_ , sir.”

Soon, Jack's pace was growing faster, more unsteady, seeming to compliment his words, “And I bet that little _cunt_ of yours would take this dick **_real_ ** good, wouldn't it?”

“ _Y-y- **yes!**_ _Yes, s-sir!_ ” Rhys breathed heavily and quickly, his head tossing back as the obscene sounds of his hand quickly pumping his length followed.

“ **Fuck** , you're such a little slut,” Jack growled in a hearty chuckle, the feeling of his orgasm looming in heavy handfuls that he couldn't resist much longer.

It actually took Jack a moment more to notice that Rhys had gone suddenly silent before he let out a long and high moan, signaling the telltale sign of his own release. No doubt that Rhys actually _had_ just came all over his desk. But that wasn't much of an issue in Jack's mind in that moment. Because all too soon, he could feel his own climax overcoming his senses in a barrage of pleasure and wonderful euphoria.

Just a few more thrusts and Jack was cumming, his creamy release quickly coating Rhys' thighs and even landing on the floor and desk itself. He rode out each spurt of his seed with tapering thrusts before he was too spent, pulling back and stepping away from the younger man.

Moving around to Rhys' side, it was a sight to behold. The kid looked utterly wrecked, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his forehead and even a small trail of saliva on his lower lip and his entire face utterly flushed. It made Jack want to fuck him-- well, fuck his thighs-- all over again.

It wasn't hard to see that once Rhys allowed his legs to relax, they were shaking, covered in sweat, lube, and cum alike, all dripping and sliding down his soft, porcelain skin. But what caught Jack's eye most was Rhys' cock. Although quickly growing flaccid and leaking a bit of leftover cum, somehow Jack couldn't take his eyes off of it.

Its size was nowhere near impressive, hell it was downright small, if Jack was being honest. Especially compared to his own. But Jack had to resist the urge to reach out and grab it, pumping it and willing Rhys to grow hard again.

Holy _shit._

_Holy goddamn fucking **shit. What was he thinking?**_

Jack wanted to chalk these thoughts up to post-orgasm bliss, but it didn't quite feel like that. It felt different than that. And Jack wasn't sure he was a fan of these thoughts. All his life he'd known and believed he was straight. Yet here he was, just having fucked this man's thighs and he was staring at his little dick like it was the _best_ damn thing he'd seen.

That wasn't important right now though.

“Looks like you got cum all over my desk,” Jack sighed, readjusting himself back into his pants. “So go on, lick it all off. And I mean _all_ of it.”

Rhys still looked to be catching his breath, his hazy and exhausted gaze moving from the CEO to said CEO's desk, eyeing the milky substance that littered the top and front of the metal surface. Swallowing as he finally began to catch his breath, Rhys was leaning forward wordlessly, opening his mouth and beginning to drag his tongue along each trail of juices.

Jack watched carefully in utter pleasure, even growing mesmerized by the way Rhys' tongue slid and danced across the desk in wave after wave. A smirk quickly settled along Jack's masked features as Rhys continued until the job was done, his desk now free of any of the cum that once littered it.

“Good job, pumpkin,” Jack praised playfully, reaching back to send his palm down flat against Rhys' still exposed ass in a sharp, stinging slap. “Now get out of here and get yourself cleaned up. You're a goddamn mess.”

 


End file.
